


The Call

by Witty_Clever_Username



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Happy Ending, Husbands, M/M, Minor Character Death, just mentioned though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:40:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26594611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Witty_Clever_Username/pseuds/Witty_Clever_Username
Summary: The call came at 1:15am.It hadn’t surprised Remus when the phone rang. He’d expected a call, a slurred ‘Come get me’ from the voice of his husband. Perhaps he let it ring a bit longer than normal, a small imperceptible act to show his annoyance.“Mr. Black” The voice had greeted. It hadn’t been his husband.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 72





	The Call

The call came at 1:15am.

It hadn’t surprised Remus when the phone rang. He’d expected a call, a slurred ‘Come get me’ from the voice of his husband. Perhaps he let it ring a bit longer than normal, a small imperceptible act to show his annoyance; to who, he had briefly wondered. Sirius would not know the phone had rung for longer.

“Mr. Black” The voice had greeted. It hadn’t been his husband. No the voice saying his newly inquired name was the kind no one wants to hear at 1am. Anyone with loved ones often fears that call, the kind that says ‘somethings wrong’ while holding only a name.

His heart had stopped beating, or at least he was certain it had. A barely stammered “yes?” felt like a great feat rivalling that of scaling a mountain.

The words that followed felt as if they’d torn his very soul into pieces.

“There’s been an accident”

The rest of the phone call seemed to have vanished in his memory, buried under the weight of his panic. The entire events that lead him here had vanished.

Likely only an act of sheer instinct had lead him safely to the entrance of the hospital. 

It was now, standing dumbfounded by the doors to the emergency room that it had failed him. His body frozen in sheer terror of what lies beyond.

The last time he’d entered doors such as these he had held his mothers hand as the machines pumping oxygen through her body had been silenced. It was still too fresh a wound, a pain that ached through his soul.

His mind supplied the images of Sirius in just such a state. Wires hanging from his body, as machines powered him. His body kept alive as an accomplishment of medical science, yet his mind damaged beyond it’s repair. Alone with the tubes and wires.

Alone.

Sirius was alone. No hand held onto his, no voice whispered into his ear telling him someone was there.

It’s this thought that finally spurs his feet, his fear momentarily beaten. 

The whoosh of the automatic doors sounds deafening to his ears, yet the noise of the busy hospital does not seem to register as he enters. 

The man at the front desk must see his panic as he jumps the line to ask for assistant. Surprising him by not turning him away as he stands before him. The Saturday night seems to have draw in many patients, the chairs around him are filled and people stand leaning against walls.

“Sirius Black” he almost gasps out at the man, his heart still drumming a beat too fast for deep breaths. The mans answer is given by clicks of the computers keyboard, it takes far too long. It’s far too damn long and he thinks he may just collapse right there.

Finally as if it offers a brief breath into his lungs, the man tells him a room number. Perhaps he should have thanked him, or he would have if the capacity to do so did not seem such an impossible task. Mere seconds it would have wasted, they felt like hours right now. 

Remus doesn’t know how he doesn’t get lost. His body once more moving on autopilot, guiding him as fast as it can towards Sirius. Had his brain the room for jokes he’d have likely made a quip about Sirius holding some great gravitational pull over him.

The room to the door feels as the hospital entrance had as he approaches. His hands shake towards the handle, but he dares not touch it as if it there were a burning fire beyond ready to flash and engulf him into flames once the oxygen floods in. 

He feels as if he’s been turned to stone by the dawning of the light from within. His body now a statue, completely unable to move one way or the other.

“Shove off Prongs! I’m not a bloody invalid” a voice wafts out to him, not slurred like he had expected on the phone. The voice thaws his body, slows his heart and expands his lungs. Spurring his feet forward at a rapid pace, until he's flinging the door open with a strength he'd not known he'd possessed. 

“Moony!” Sirius greets him as he enters through the door, powered by his voice.

His body finally collapses though as he enters, the sight that greets him feeling too surreal as Sirius beams a smile towards him. his arm wrapped in a sling but otherwise no tubes, no wires, no machines mar him.

“Moonbeam, what’s wrong?” Sirius asks moving towards his collapsed body.

“They called.. I.. I thought” it’s all he manages, the sight before him captivating his full being. Just Sirius, moving towards him. Fully and completely Sirius, radiating that glow that always kept his eyes solely focused.

“I’m sorry Rem. My phone got lost in the accident” Sirius’ one arm wraps warmly around his body as he speaks. Remus’ hand wanders up to land squarely on Sirius chest as he marvels at the feeling of it contracting up and down with each breath.

“I wouldn’t leave you like that Rem” Sirius whispers into his hair, his breath tickling him in a way that has never felt quite so wonderful.

“You can’t say that, you never know..” Remus barely gets out, his mind still trying to eradicate the images it had supplied just moments before.

“I know. I know, Moony. No matter what, I won’t leave you like that” Sirius says while gently pulling his face up to look into his eyes. There is honesty gleaming in there as he stares directly into them, Sirius’ thumb wiping away tears he’d not realized had escaped.

His lips find their way to Sirius’, pouring as much of the emotions he had felt as possible into the passionate kiss. Wordlessly expressing more love than he’d ever thought capable of feeling towards another.

It’s not a moment Remus would have expected to be interrupted so abruptly, but James Potters had never held much respect for private moments.

“Yeah, I’m fine. Thanks for your concern Mate!”

**Author's Note:**

> Well this had started out as a fluff fic but it took a turn.  
> Hope you guys like it and if anyone wants, my [Tumblr](https://writing-wrongs-and-singing-songs.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
